


YOU COMPLETE MEss

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, muke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke claims to have lost his favorite shirt but Michael knows where it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU COMPLETE MEss

dedicated to my famous friend/spirit animal jade, stay awesome bruh. and muke af.

☺☺☺

Luke hadn't really thought about being attracted to one of his best friends. That would be weird. But now, things were starting to change, and it was scaring him. 

So the day he walked into one of their backstage dressing rooms to find Michael playing fifa in nothing but Luke's favorite shirt; his newfound gayness started to grow. Literally. 

"Not now, not now!" He whispered at his semi. Michael paused his game and turned around to face Luke. He smiled a cute little closed mouth smile, before patting the couch beside him. 

"Hey Luke! Guess what?" Michael asked excitedly. Luke gulped at the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat while he talked. "-isn't that great?!"

Luke had been too focused on his beauty he'd forgotten to listen. "Uh, y-yeah, great." He stuttered, trying to casually sit next to him on the couch without revealing hemmo-hard. 

"God Luke, you're so grouchy."

"Maybe it's because you're wearing my shirt." And looking extremely sexy. Michael laughs, unpausing his game and continuing his virtual football.

"You love it." Michael jokily winked.

"Maybe I do." Luke replied, surprising himself and Michael by what he said. Michael blushed furiously and pulled Luke's shirt down over his knees, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 

"You don't have to feel embarrassed around me, bro." Luke says, no longer trying to hide his boner. Michael bites his lip before throwing the controller to the other side of the couch and quickly pinning Luke to the sofa. 

"Bro? Did you just call me bro?" Michael whispers, but Luke only focuses on how close his lips are, gulping loudly. "You gonna answer me?"

"Y- uh- yeah.. why? Did you want me to call you daddy?" Luke suggests, Michael's gulp confirms Luke's suspicions and he smirks. "Shit, this is kinky."

"Shut up, Luke." Michael says, before roughly pressing his lips to the younger boy's. It's slow at first, the kiss, before becoming more heated, the two boys fighting for dominance. In the end it was Michael still pinning Luke to the couch with legs straddling waist, dicks pressed together firmly. Luke let out a throaty moan when Michael ground his hips down on Luke's, which only turned Michael on more. 

"You know how long I've been waiting to fuck you, baby boy?" Michael asks, pulling Luke up gently before roughly pinning him to the wall and attaching his lips to the blonde boy's neck. Luke quietly whimpered. 

"N-no, daddy, how long?" Luke asks, Michael never knew he had a daddy kink, but Luke always knew he had a kink for daddy kinks. Almost a daddy kink kink. (im laughing sorry) 

"Been waiting to have your pretty little mouth on my cock since we were 16, Lukey." Michael replies, before sucking a deep purple bruise to Luke's collarbone. Luke moans loudly at the thought of sucking Michael off, before pushing Michael away and quickly kneeling on the ground before him. He stares up at the black haired boy in awe, before licking his lips hungrily.

"Can I suck you off, daddy?" Luke asks innocently, and Michael gently locks a hand into Luke's blonde hair. 

"Yeah baby, make daddy feel good," And with that, Luke pushes up the black material of his own shirt, which did look better on Michael, to reveal his underwear. He pulled on the waistband, before releasing Michael's dick into the cold. Michael hisses, so Luke soothes it quickly by bringing a large hand to it's base. He pumps slowly, before licking a stripe up from the bottom of Michael's shaft to the tip. He kitten licked the head, causing Michael to pull his hair slightly. Luke moaned, stimulating Michael's dick and causing it to twitch. Luke giggled before placing the thick cock into his pretty mouth and pushing down as far as he could manage. He hollowed his cheeks as he, with great difficulty, reached the end of Michael's shaft.

"Such a good boy for daddy," Michael says, before letting out a loud moan and pushing Luke's head further down, causing him to splutter. Tears were brimming in his eyes already, which brought Michael closer to the edge.

"Fuck, shit- if- if I'm hurting you just- just tell me- o-oka- FUCK!' Michael shouted a profanity as Luke bobbed up and down as fast as his body would let him and swallowed Michael's dick. Just before he could come, he pulled Luke away so he could help him prep.

"Take off your pants," Michael stated, helping Luke to his feet. Luke hastily pulled off his jeans, expertly pulling his shirt over his head. Michael pushed him down onto the couch, turning him around so his ass is in the air. He put his fingers at Luke's mouth and motioned for him to suck.

"Wh-"

"Do you want me to rip your ass?" Michael asked, inquisitively. Luke shook his head before opening his mouth for Michael's fingers. He licked and sucked harshly before Michael pulled them out, inserting one into Luke's entrance. Luke hissed at the new feeling, before quickly getting used to it. Michael pushed another finger in, before soon enough he was scissoring, stretching Luke out while he moaned harshly beneath him. He pushed in a third finger and Luke let out a loud moan. 

"D-daddy, oh my- I'm r-ready." Luke blushed when Michael turned him over, so Luke's back was now on the couch. Michael leaned down to Luke's face and kissed him firmly, while lining his dick up with his ass. Michael gently slid his dick into Luke, biting his lip and firmly closing his eyes at the feeling.

"Shit, you're so tight," 

"Only for you, daddy," Luke groaned, the feeling of being stretched not very delightful.

"Don't worry, baby, the pain will be gone soon." Michael said, noticing Luke's expression, leaning down and kissing the side of the younger's mouth. Luke smiled as Michael pushed the last of his dick into Luke's ass. He pulled out slowly before quickly slamming back in. Luke's eyes widened and he moans louder than Michael's heard yet.

"Daddy, f-fuck! Fuck me hard!" Luke screamed, not caring if Calum or Ashton could hear. Michael groaned at Luke's word before repeatedly slamming in and out of Luke's tight ass.

"Fuck baby, you wanna make daddy come?" Michael growled, grabbing Luke by the hipbone, sure to leave a hand-shaped mark.

"Y-yeah I wanna make daddy come in me," Luke replied, looking up at Michael and biting his lip.

"I want to cum inside your pretty little ass baby." Michael slowed down, pulling out almost fully before roughly pulling Luke's thin frame upon is dick. Luke's eyes closed tightly, his mouth open in a silent moan as Michael's huge length punded relentlessly into him. Michael pressed a hand onto Luke's lower stomach, fuelling Luke's orgasm from the outside, as well as hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"FUCK! SHIT! YOU'RE G-GONNA MAKE ME CUM!" That was the last thing Luke screamed before he moaned loudly, shooting white lines of cum all over his own stomach along with Michael's. Michael moaned at Luke's noises before pulling out and letting him come down from his high. Luke finally comes to and sits up, noticing Michael's still-hard dick. 

"I want you to cum on my face daddy," Luke whispered, sitting up and licking Michael's dick.

Michael groaned, placing a hand on the base of his own shaft, pumping up and down quickly. He occasionally rubbed his thumb over the slit, before feeling the familiar sensation in his stomach and shooting white streaks of cum into Luke's mouth. Luke moaned huskily, swallowing the load before wiping his stomach of his own cum with his t-shirt.

Michael lay down on the couch, motioning for Luke to lay down with him. Luke giggled, sliding on his underwear and helping Michael into his before laying down with the older boy.

"That was fun," Michael said with a wink. Luke laughed, leaning up to kiss Michael's jaw appreciatively.

"Yeah." He whispered. "We should do it again some time."

Before Michael could reply the two were met with a loud knock on the wall before a shout from Ashton.

"BE QUIETER NEXT TIME, I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

The two boys burst into a fit of laughter before snuggling closer to each other.


End file.
